CreativityTheEmotion
| nationality = Lithuanian | countrycode = lt | country = Lithuania | countrycode2 = lt | debut = November 7, 2015 | last = | known = * Establishing ''Inside Out'' parodies | other names = | language = English (Lithuanian, Esperanto and Newspeak subtitles via the CC feature) | style = See ''Andersen's Mind'' (longitudinal series)#Style | influence = * Unterganger community at large | channelname = ASBusinessMagnet | wikia name = ASBusinessMagnet }} Not to be confused with CreativityTheEmotion. ASBusinessMagnet is the creator of ''Inside Out'' parodies. History As an Unterganger She started making ''Downfall'' parodies in June 2014. Her most notable parody series of the time is Hitler Space Program, based on the gameplay of Kerbal Space Program and earning her most of the views and subscribers she had at the time. However, during this period of time she was not in contact with anyone from the Unterganger community, save for Delphox, through who she discovered that Downfall parodies existed in their modern form in the first place. A hopeful look towards Andersen's Mind On November 3, 2015, she [http://istrige-namuose.tumblr.com/post/132472244118/just-thought-id-debunk-this-myth-once-and-for bought the Russian dub of Inside Out]. Four days later, she already made a parody based on it, Russian Inside Out series - Pilot: GGGGGGGGGGGGGG, which established a new, distinct parody theme with virtually no baggage from Downfall parodies carrying on. This series was, during November, given the name Andersen's Mind, and later on, CreativityTheEmotion was established as a fictitious creator of the parodies. While these parodies are not and were never intended to fit in the ''Downfall'' parody universe, some Untergangers had nevertheless appreciated her work, and crossovers such as Riley Andersen vs. the Angry German Kid established a connection between Inside Out, Downfall and Angry German Kid parodies. Establishing a parody theme Originally, Andersen's Mind was only intended to exist as the limited main series, with crossover parodies only acting as advertising. However, Joy plans to open a theme park in Riley's mind marked the beginning of a new, distinct approach to parodies, this time going out and parodying an Unterganger, Hitler Rants Parodies, and his approach to Downfall parodies. However, both the "Joy plans" and "Riley is informed" series were then continued fairly seriously, at first alongside material promoting Andersen's Mind, then almost exclusively. More distinct marketing and the beginnings of Andersen's Mind Inside Hitler, released on April 30, 2017, was intended to mark ASBusinessMagnet's final disengagement from the Unterganger community and the establishing of her own community, stating, in Russian, "это моя последняя пародия Гитлера", meaning "this is my last Hitler parody". This, coupled with the first episode of the main Andersen's Mind series and the Inside Out Kid Series which parodies Angry German Kid parodies, established a direction in which the channel started going, and is going to this very day. This was finally established by the channel trailer, which acknowledges the connections between Inside Out, Downfall and AGK parodies, but nevertheless establishes the channel as primarily containing content pertaining to Inside Out. On September 27, 2017, she joined lordhaxsupreme's Discord server, then named "The Inside Out Discord". Her contribution to the server eventually elevated her to admin/"emotion" status, and on February 20, 2018, she oversaw the rebranding of the server as The Unofficial Pixar Discord. Missteps and the Inside Out Parody Wiki On February 23, 2018, some of the Hitler Parody Wiki admins recognised that most of her pages about Inside Out parodies (created in December 2017 after the approval of another, now inactive admin) were not suitable for the wiki, thus deleting them. While ASBusinessMagnet happily obliged with the deletion and proceeded to create an Inside Out Parody Wiki almost immediately, she was also quite disappointed about other offshoot parody themes of Downfall, seen by her as abandoned and not viable for a present-day Unterganger to make, not getting the same treatment, as shown in a long winded discussion with the wiki mods on her user page. Due to this, she became very dissatisfied with the community itself, and likely completely disengaging from any part of it that she was still in. Style ASBusinessMagnet's Inside Out parodies, stylistically, are very different from virtually all Downfall and AGK parodies, and often maintain their own aesthetic and style, though an occasional non-canon fourth wall-breaking parody may be released in between regular content. For more detailed information, see ''Andersen's Mind'' (longitudinal series)#Style. Mind world Her mind world, based on the rules of Inside Out, is established in her fanfic CreativityTheEmotion Recounts. In it, the titular CreativityTheEmotion, in addition to being the "creator" of Andersen's Mind, is also a quasi-leader of ASBusinessMagnet's emotions, which are composed of two teams, each speaking only one language. Parodies Subscriber milestones Category:Parodists